User talk:BlurayOriginals
Welcome! Congratulations on starting BlurayOriginals Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley BECAUSE I DID MAKE ME ADMIN HERE AND I WONT DROWN YA'LL ANYMOARRRR Meh... That's the only reason why I asked for it, exactly. Wait... Hold up, Chaos Quest will be on this site with only the two of us knowing? SWEET! Plus, I'll ban them trololin' trollin' trolls. ...I figured. LET'S GET TO IT. ...uredybro? Anyway... can I do a spin-off of the series: 25ft under the seat? Here's the plot: Shred Finally Decides to leave the Series, and says a goodbye to the rest, and Isaiah will say "And good Riddings", and then then Shred hits (Axel or Eva) with his car on purpose, and Isaiah walks to the bathroom and hears Jayden in distress, and Isaiah backs away. Then Jayden tells Axel that he flushed the key to the fridge down the toilet, then the four go down the toilet, and Isaiah asks why Axel didn't use the sink, so he shows the plumber's hand in it, so they all go down the toilet to Alantis, then they go to the museum, with the camera monitoring them, Axel takes the key, and the four become outlaws, and once they found out about it, the hide into the zoo, assuming they're safe. Isaiah leans on the Octopus tank with the glass on it, he soon cracks it, then the octopus comes out enraged, and throws Isaiah and sends him flying. Axel, Eva and Jayden try to get away from it, but went straight into the Alantien Cops. They were arrested. Then the exoncutioner ties balloons to their necks, thinking that it would kill them, but it doesn't. Approve or Reject? It's a spin-off, so it's okay to put it aside- as long as I don't forget about eddsworld. I dont get it? User: Apallo The Hedgehog 22:47, September 22, 2011 (UTC) This place looks great! Lookin' foward to make pages in this place! I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows the world, who knows everyone, who knows time. KayumitheWallaby4 23:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE make me an admin along with Mr. Zaya! [[User:Rapidthehedgehog|'Don't']] [[User talk:Rapidthehedgehog|'Doubt']] ATW! 00:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) YOU PIZZ ME AWF BRO ISAIAH IS A COYOTE/WOLF HYBRID HE NEVER CHANGED WTF Isaiah's to be Red wolf. Therefore his apperance data was to be wiped from the series, and replaced with that one. Otherwise, you make an edited version and replace him with that. Okbro I'm SO sorry for editing the next time part of the Episode 8 RP. I deleted my edit just so you know. Sorry for editing. I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows the world, who knows everyone, who knows time. KayumitheWallaby4 15:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Fine. Let's make a pact now; I'm the first user to join. You're the creator. Let's make it so that I lead one part, you lead the other. Hm... You- Bluray's Continuty. I keep track of Isaiah's World Adventures. You keep track of "Bluray's Continuity". I keep track of "Isaiah's World Adventures" (The 3blox division that owns My "Shows"). The Series info is finished. http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Invite_Roleplay:_Lunas:_Moonshine Private talkplay? And can we get on to my Series? I DUNNO ONLY APALLO RAPID CAN FAK AWF (Lol, JK, Rapid.) Let's get started... NICK THE SAMUROTT l:*U Nothing. NOW LETS GET ON TO ZAYA'S AND SHRED'S ADVENTURES... EP.1! I started. Please, go by the plot I wrote out for you! Y U NO EDIT YET? Hmm... NOW I DO. Mr.Zaya 01:28, September 29, 2011 (UTC)YOUR MAMA IS SO FAT, SHE DOESN'T NEED INTERNET. RESPOND TO MY RP!!! Mr.Zaya 01:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Yo mama so fat, she doesn't need internet. Spongebob100: Hi there, I'm here Spongebob100: Ok Spongebob100: I love to join in, but there's just 1 teeny tiny problem: I don't have any Characters that are Pokemon